


Strange Animal

by Talanyxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Kissing, F/F, For Science!, Opposites Attract, POV First Person, POV Moira O'Deorain, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talanyxx/pseuds/Talanyxx
Summary: “Watching your moves, they look so radicalHearing your words, they sound fanaticalSomething inside reveals you’re magicalHow can I get enoughYou’re a strange animal, that’s what I knowBut you’re a strange animal, I’ve got to follow.”





	Strange Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to an amazing beta that helped me reworked these thoughts and together producing a wonderful piece of work.

I had a dream about her last night. A blur of tangled bed sheets moans begging for release and lips tracing, exploring our bodies. It was hard, fast, soft and sensual all notes played together in a symphony of pleasure, the two of us begging for more... It was all a dream, a lascivious figment of my imagination. A chemical reaction that I had not been prepared for.

Waking up was the worst part.

Having now, regretfully, returned to reality, I found myself watching Dr. Angela Ziegler from across the lab. It made the ache for her touch almost unbearable. I would have loved the story to begin with some marvelous way that our paths had crossed but that wasn’t the case. We were simply two doctors, two enemies whose paths were forced to cross in a fashion often brought on through battle and bloodshed.

Overwatch was no more at this point. Talon was thriving and becoming a monster all of its own, taking those who once called Overwatch a home and turning them into a three-course meal. We in Talon found a use for most of their talents and over time, as the will of those finally broke, the ex-members of Overwatch became useful.

_“Dr. Ziegler, would you mind passing me that vial?”_

I heard my own voice boredly resound as I glanced over at her, an expression of pure coldness pulling against my features. I almost wondered if she had ever looked at me the same way as I was now looking at her. If perhaps I was an ache that was unbearable and unattainable to her, as she was to me.

It had now been a good year since the merging of the two groups and, after months of fighting and arguing, Dr. Ziegler and I now carried a mutual respect. It was the common ground of science that brought us together and, with those days of darkness and disagreement over, we were now civil in our ways. It was in those moments I let my mind wander. I processed the moments, though brief, of forbidden laughter and smiles. I thought about the day I brought her swiss chocolate with hopes to at least gain her cooperation, only to find that, while she enjoyed the chocolate, Angela was not one to be bribed.

My mind wandered and finally drifted to wondering what was beneath the layers of her white lab coat. It wasn’t until the clearing of her throat that I was pulled from the world of daydreams.

_“Of course Moira…I mean, Dr. O’Deorain. Here you go.”_

I was thrown off for a second. Never once had she called me by my first name with such familiarity and, as a smile danced across her perfect pink lips, it was enough to cause warmth to brew between my legs. I remembered vividly what those lips did so very well in my dream the previous night. Although, perhaps now was not a time to continue the lust any longer since it was more than likely only that, foolish lust. Angela’s blue eyes locked onto mine for a moment and as they met, I felt as if she could sense what she was doing to my body. She smirked like the devil was whispering my sins in her ear, revealing to her those images I had of her in my head. I quickly looked back down to the work in front of me. It was just foolish lust, I told myself, a chemical imbalance that needed adjusting.

__________________________

Some time had passed since having the imbalance of such a ridiculous dream. Mentally I cursed myself each day thereafter for letting my heart, or rather, other unmentionable things take over my mind. After all, it was something I often took pride in and almost worshipped, so having such thoughts felt nothing short of shameful. Or was it?

As days turned to weeks and weeks to months, the cool crisp air of winter was fast approaching. The headquarters of Talon had become an ice box and one would think with having the luxury of machines and computers the building would naturally be warm. Unfortunately, this was not the case, as I sat in the lab I rubbed my hands together, the scars of my right hand causing a well-needed friction to produce some temporary warmth. I caught a glance of the time and sighed in annoyance. Angela was late.

As the clock ticked further past the hour, I felt my frustration grow. Today was a big day when it came to our research and thoughts of her purposely being late plagued my mind. Had I been too soft? I continued to curse myself as I lingered on those moments I showed some sort of humanity to the doctor. I had hopes that, scientifically, we would at least agree on the one goal of working to improving humanity and now I had begun to realize how wrong I might have been. I would no longer be soft, besides the current disrespect it caused, it also was the reason my dreams failed me. Sighing once, more I stood from my desk in the lab as I felt the anger flush against my skin. I didn’t have time for childish games and for this I was determined to put her in the correct place.

The metal door of the lab swung quickly open as an out of breath Angela appeared, obviously aware of her tardiness.

_“I’m so sorry Dr. O’Deorain. It seems with the chill in the air Olivia thought it was the perfect time to indulge in an extra long hot shower.”_

_“I don’t have time for your excuses, Zielger. You were aware of the time I wanted to start our experiments and because of your selfishness we are now running behind.”_

My words snapped off as I made my way around the desk to where Angela stood.

_“I will not tolerate lateness in my lab and expect, no, demand more discipline on your part. I am beginning to question how you even became a doctor with such negligence in your ability to be on time.”_

She stood before me, speechless as I approached. Finally, as I could get close enough to touch her, she spoke with a tremble in her voice.

_“Moira…”_

_“You’d do well to remember, it’s ‘Dr. O’Deorain’.”_ The harshness of my tone delayed any response Angela could muster. _“Now, we have a human test subject in room one. I need you to prep them for the injection.”_

I observed the concern which flashed across Angela’s face.

_“Human subject? You told me we were testing on rodents, I did not agree to test on humans.”_

_“And you didn’t agree to join Talon, but look where you are.”_

The silence burned between us.

_“Now, prep them or I will send you to isolation where you started. Don’t forget who it was that saved you from that room and don’t forget your place. This isn’t Overwatch. This is my lab.”_

I watched as her body sulked briefly in defeat while her eyes darted to study her shoes. A smirk pulled at my lips as I turned on my heel, content that I had finally won the battle over my emotions. Grabbing my clipboard off the desk the sound of mumbling took my attention, causing me to turn back to her.

_“What was that Zielger? Have you some sort of problem?”_

_“I said, ‘No’.”_

Her once defeated expression was now replaced with a stance the angel was known for. Confidence radiated from her as she took steps towards me, while a smirk still played at my lips. It seemed that the sudden news of testing on a human had caused a switch to be flipped. It was as if those days of brainwashing and torturing and molding those in Overwatch into members of Talon were completely obsolete. Angela Ziegler, Mercy, was back and as she began approaching closer, I felt the hairs prickle at the base of my neck.

I returned the clipboard to the desk as I leaned back against it. Of course, measures for this were in place, we would neutralize the threat, isolate it and once more begin conditioning. For now, though I watched, letting those dreams sit dormant in my mind and, for scientific reasons, wanting to see what the little Angel expected to accomplish.

_“I will not test on a human subject, nor will I let you belittle me. I worked hard to become a doctor, I deserve to be a doctor and I became one to help people, not test on them like some animal.”_

She moved ever closer as she spoke, frustration causing her pale cheeks to flush till I watched, amused by the show at hand.

_“And another thing, Moira,” She tested, “I haven’t forgotten anything.”_

Angela held her gaze so fiercely, I feared the intensity of it might set me alight.

_“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will not stand here and watch you torture an innocent person for your sick enjoyment. Shut it down, or I will shut it down myself.”_

Her threat only served to entice me.

_“Sick enjoyment? If I don’t recall, you were behind helping humanity just as I was. Perhaps our methods differ, yes, but they end with the same conclusion. I will not shut my experiment down.”_ My smirk never faltered. _“ Though I would love to see you try.”_

The threat of disruption to my work had my blood boiling and the temptation was there to have her thrown in isolation and forbidden from being in the lab altogether. Yet, as I pushed myself up from leaning against my desk, I was intrigued by the sudden bravery in her. Without her weapons and wings, Angela was nothing. A mere human and,without my equipment, I was too.

Like a lion circling its prey, I walked slowly walking around her, watching as her body tensed at the lack of reaction she received.

_“Now tell me Angela, how do you even plan on stopping me? You do recall that with one call I can have you thrown back in isolation? Have you tortured and broken back down?”_

I came to a stop directly in front of her, our faces barely apart. As our eyes met, I let my cold ones bore into hers, still filled with blind hope and seductive warmth. For a second she stared at me., I could see her mind working and processing the situation she had put herself in. Angela was no fool. She knew the consequences of her actions and even witnessed first hand what happened to those that threatened the work of Talon. I smiled at her, aware that once again a victory was on my side, but as my mind basked in the glory of putting her in place, the one thing I was not expecting happened suddenly and with a hungry force. It was the golden warmth of her skin I felt first as she pushed her body into mine, causing us to collide back into my desk. Her lips quickly dominated mine while I felt her arms circle my neck while her delicate fingers snaked through my hair. Suddenly all memories of the dream coursed through me, putting my mind on the back burner. My body started failing me. My lips hungrily met hers. I set my hands around her small waist, pulling her closer realizing how badly I wanted her.

Angela's tongue teased against my lips and I gladly welcomed her, while the heat in the room grew to dangerous levels. The heat grew from between my legs until finally what sense I did have began slowly coming back. She kissed me as if her life depended on it and perhaps she truly felt that it did. Could it be a trick? A sick plan of her own with hopes it would save her from what was going to happen. Reality kicked in and quickly, I brought my hands up to her shoulders, pushing her harshly away from me.

_“Do not take me for a fool, Zielger. Get out of my lab now, before I personally throw you in isolation.”_

_“Wait..what? Moira? I don’t…”_

Angela seemed startled, panicked, and with good reason.

_“GET OUT, NOW!”_

I watched as she lowered her head and turned to leave the room. A shaky hand flattened out the few wrinkles the formed in my lab coat as the other slowly traced along my lips. I could still feel her, smell her and taste her lips against mine.

Perhaps I was a fool. Or perhaps we both were. Either way, as a matter of urgency, the threat had to be neutralized.


End file.
